IMMOLAZIONE
by Morriguh
Summary: Lovino era más fuerte de lo que jamás podrían imaginar.
-x-

 **Notas** : Himaruya dijo en algunas partes que cuando España estaba en problemas financieros, Lovino ayudó a Antonio aumentando las importaciones de éste último a pesar de que él mismo estaba a medio morir saltando. Otro comentario que dijo fue que la mafia italiana tenía cierto peso en la economía europea.

Con esas dos cosas en mente, he creado esta monstruosidad.

 **Advertencia** : Pues... cierta violenciay palabras groseras.

 **Disclaimer** : Hidekaz Himaruya es la mente maestra. Yo soy un Leprechaun.

-x-

" **a.-Inmolación** : _Acto de inmolar_

 **b.-Inmolar** : _Del lat. immolāre. Sacrificar una víctima (1). Ofrecer algo en reconocimiento de la divinidad (2). Dar la vida, la hacienda, el reposo, etc., en provecho u honor de alguien o algo (3)."_

La enciclopedia de España estaba abierta en la página 564, con las hojas algo arrugadas por la caída que sufrió. Fue un hecho fortuito, en realidad el hombre sólo quería sostenerse en el librero, a modo de soporte para el ataque de tos. La enciclopedia simplemente cayó en esa página, sufriendo daños.

Unos rápidos pasos femeninos.

El dibujo de la mujer hindú, quemándose viva, se mancha de escarlata.

-x-

" **IMMOLAZIONE"**

 _ **¿Romano hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar?**_

-x-

La tos lo hizo tirarse al piso. Una de las pocas sirvientas que había en la casona corrió a sujetarlo.

― ¡Señor España! ― Le sostenía de los hombros, viendo con impotencia como el cuerpo se retorcía entre sus brazos.

Un hilo escarlata bajaba por los labios gruesos y resecos.

¿Dónde estaba el brillo tan maravilloso de sus ojos? Eloísa no podía dejar de preguntarse cuando el hombre le sonrió.

― Estoy bien, cariño. No te preocupes, me iré a acostar. Fue mala idea ir a ver cómo está mi huerta ¿Cierto? ― Se apoya en ella, levantándose. Las rodillas tienen un pequeño temblor.

― ¡Totalmente mala idea señor! ¡Totalmente! ― España estaba frío como un cadáver.

Estaba muriendo.

― Qué lástima… Quería mostrarle a Feliciano los bonitos tomates que he estado cosechando ― Y sus palabras tenían un entrelíneas doloroso y oscuro. Feliciano. Solamente Feliciano.

― Ya lo podrá hacer en otro momento, señor Italia lo entenderá ― Las palabras chocaban y hacían eco en las paredes del pasillo, camino al dormitorio principal.

― Italia del Norte.

― ¿Disculpe? ― España trató de seguir sonriendo. Era una mueca rota y forzada.

― Feliciano es solo una parte de Italia, es el norte. Lovino es el sur ― Siempre lo terminaba explicando a las personas y naciones, con más paciencia a algunos que otros. En estos momentos, el aliento de cada palabra era gris y frío, como una corriente helada de una noche de invierno.

― Sí, tiene razón ― Entraron en la habitación, que era iluminada por el sol en todo su esplendor. Siempre estaba llena de luz y vida, pero parecía que esta última había desaparecido.

Recostó al hombre en la cama, cubriéndole hasta la nariz. Recibió una pequeña carcajada.

― No te preocupes tanto, hija mía. Tu madre patria no se irá al otro mundo por este pequeño resfriado ― La mujer trató de responderle con una sonrisa.

― Más le vale, porque no me ha pagado el sueldo.

― Dame un respiro, que no tengo un euro ni para el pan.

Otra pequeña carcajada.

― Vamos señor. Usted debe quedarse acostado, yo le prepararé una rica sopa y se sentirá mejor ― Sin embargo, las sopas de los días anteriores no han hecho un mísero cambio ― Y tendrá todas las energías para recibir a sus visitantes.

― Sería tan agradable que Lovi viniera esta vez… ― Suspiró.

La sirvienta le sonrió suavemente, acomodándole la almohada.

― Quizás venga un día de sorpresa.

Antonio le acarició el dorso de la mano como agradecimiento, sin embargo sus palabras no hacían más que dolerle.

Desde que se enfermó, no ha sabido nada de Lovino.

-x-

¿Hizo algo mal? ¿Se habrá enojado con él?

Mira las palmas de sus manos, como si entre las líneas pudiera encontrar algo, a suerte de mensaje oculto.

Trataba de decirles a todos que estaba bien, que era solo una gripe algo fuerte. Ahora, sin nadie a quien tratar de mentirle, las barreras están bajas y puede reconocer la triste verdad.

Está a punto de morir.

Tiene miedo. Las cosas están tan mal que le preocupa desaparecer como nación, con su gente incluida.

No ver más ni a Francis ni a Gilbert en sus parrandas, ni a Emma con sus abrazos cálidos ni Vincent con sus discusiones por todo y nada, ni la comida de Feliciano, ni el calor de Lovino.

Eso último era lo que más le aterraba, morir y perder a Lovino.

Tanto que le costó tenerlo, cuidarlo cuando pequeño y luego, conseguir avanzar en su relación y ser algo más.

La mirada verdosa está fija en el techo, como si fuera un gran televisor donde es capaz de observar sus recuerdos, las sensaciones, el calor. Las siestas de la tarde, el aliento cálido sobre su boca, las sonrisas mínimas y que parecía que fueran como la suerte de encontrar una estrella fugaz.

Incluso han pasado las imágenes de siglos pasados, cuando solo existían sentimientos fraternales. Había sido una época complicada, llena de guerras y abandono.

Y en sus piernas volvió, como una ilusión, la tibieza y presión cuando el otro, infante, corría a esconderse tras él cuando tenía miedo de su porvenir.

"¡Bastardo, Turquía me está molestando!"

"¡Mi gente está enferma y Francia está persiguiéndome!"

"¡Dicen que me voy a morir, estoy pobre!"

"¡No me dejes, tonto!"

España sintió que los roles estaban invertidos, ahora él necesitándolo. Lo triste era saber que no podía correr tras la espalda de Romano si apenas podía levantarse.

El timbre del teléfono al llamar le ensordecía, como si fuera le único ruido existente en el mundo.

Pip… Pip…

¿Por qué Lovino parecía evitarlo? Cada vez que llamaba a Italia, el timbre sonaba una y otra vez sin que nadie contestase.

Lo que Antonio no sabía, era que su antiguo secuaz no era capaz de verlo a la cara. Saber su estado, enfermo y débil por la crisis que lo atacaba, y que además de algún modo caía su propia responsabilidad en ello…

Lovino era un cobarde y un cínico. Lo reconocía. Sin embargo no podía ser un hipócrita con él y preguntarle como está y que se cuide si por otro lado de un modo inconsciente lo estaba echando abajo.

Lovino luchaba con su mano para no contestar, mordiéndose los labios hasta conseguir que sangre.

-x-

Hace unos minutos, el teléfono dejó de sonar. Lovino tiene sus ojos olivas fijos en él.

Crack. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

― ¿Todavía no te arreglas, hermano? ― Feliciano entra al dormitorio envuelto en penumbras.

El aludido giró levemente su rostro, mirándole sin expresión.

― ¿Preparado para qué? ― Sin embargo, parecía que la pregunta le molestaba. El menor aprieta los labios.

― Recuerda… Vamos a España. Antonio estará muy feliz de verte ― Trata de dibujar una mueca conciliadora, pero la tensión por el contexto se le hacía dificultoso ― Pregunta siempre por ti.

Italia del Sur gruñe.

― Vas a ir tú solo.

― ¡Pero por qué! ¡Si España está loco porque lo visites! Hermano, yo sé que esta visita lo podría ayudar a sentirse mejor… ¿Por qué no haces el esfuerzo? ― "Más tú, si eres lo más cercano a una pareja" es el final tácito de la oración.

"Por eso mismo" quiso replicarle.

― Nosotros somos lo que lo estamos matando ¿Es que eres imbécil? ¿Cómo lo haremos sentir mejor? ― Y las palabras eran dagas de dolor y culpa. Se levantó del borde de la cama, alejándose hacia la ventana. La cabeza le mataba y el pecho era un nudo grueso y apretado.

― No digas eso... No es algo que sea a propósito, la sabes muy bien. Hay ciertas propuestas de nuestros jefes que podría servirle ― Hablaba lento y suave. Era extraño ver a Norte tan serio, sin embargo la situación era delicada ― Yo no quiero que él muera… Realmente quiero ayudarlo a como dé lugar.

Como si fueran capaz de hacer mucho en su situación.

Sur lo sabía. Dio una carcajada seca y ácida que consiguió sobresaltar al otro.

― ¿Y matarnos de por medio? ¿Eres capaz, Feliciano? No me digas que estás bien, porque tu bufanda no esconde la fiebre ― Sus pies dieron un rápido giro, acercándose a su gemelo ― ¿Eres capaz de sacrificar tu gente y lo poco y nada que te queda?

El labio inferior del más joven temblaba, ese temblor de cuando no se es capaz de pronunciar las palabras atascadas, ese miedo cuando se sabe que la realidad quiere sacar sus tripas y sabe que de ningún modo, realmente de ninguno, saldrá bien parado.

― Sé que habrá alguna forma de ayudarlo sin que nos mate… ¡Aunque sea una! ― Abrió los brazos, queriendo que entendiera.

La situación los estaba volviendo locos.

― ¡No siempre se puede tener todo! ¡Feliciano idiota, date cuenta! ¡Antonio solo se salvará con medidas más drásticas que prestándole un poquito de dinero! ¿Le ha servido de algo unos pocos billetes? ¡Dime! ― Parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Ya había humedad en los ojos olivas. El menor trató de suavizar esta discusión.

― ¡Puede ser una solución hasta que encontremos algo mejor! ¿Qué más podemos hacer? ¿Se te ocurre algo? Si es así no dudes que te apoyaré y…

Romano tenía todo más que claro. Siempre lo tuvo.

― Escúchame bien entonces, volveré a mis tierras y por ningún motivo trates de venir ― Le interrumpió. Las cejas de Feliciano se fruncieron, buscando el significado ― Lo que ocurrirá allí será total responsabilidad mía.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? Es que… ― La cara se le deformó cuando comprendió hacia donde iban sus intenciones ― ¡No! ¡Hermano no puedes!

Romano le cogió del cuello.

― Tú sólo guarda silencio ¿Entiendes? ¡Ninguna palabra a ese tonto de España! ― Feliciano iba a replicar ― ¡Quieres salvarlo o no!

A pesar de la amenaza explícita, había una preocupación implícita. E ilimitada.

-x-

Mientras bajaba del avión, las palabras de su hermano rondaban como fantasmas. Tenía miedo, lo reconoce. Italia del Norte está muerto de miedo. Miedo de su futuro y el de los demás. La recesión económica los estaba destruyendo. Su gente se moría de hambre, se llenaba de miedo y vivía con desesperación.

Están al borde del precipicio. Sin embargo de los tres, España es el que está con un pie sobre el abismo. Lo más miserable era que ambos lo estaban empujando sin quererlo.

La economía de Europa es como una red, donde había cuerdas más fuertes y resistentes que otras, países financieramente más estables que otros, sin embargo, no se podía olvidar de que unas manos negras tiraban de unas partes de la red, forcejeando los cordones, adelgazando los hilos.

Los mafiosos eran capaz de manejar mucho más dinero del que podría siquiera imaginarse. Lo peor es saber que si atacaban una cuerda ya desgastada, ésta obviamente podía romperse.

Y todos conocían la mafia italiana. Sin embargo, Feliciano apenas era capaz de comprender cuánto daño podían causar a un solo país.

 _Bancarrota._

Y sin dinero, la gente no puede sobrevivir.

Existen dos opciones para los humanos: Quedarse ahí a morir o huir a otro lugar con mejores expectativas. En la primera, si la población muere, el país también lo hará. En la segunda, si la gente deja de reconocerse como de su país, éste poco a poco comenzará a desaparecer, como cuando la tinta se diluye en más y más agua.

Tomó un taxi, dando una dirección que se sabía de memoria y repitiendo una y otra vez, como si fuera una disertación, todos los planes que habían acordado. El taxista le dedicó una corta mirada. Feliciano siguió murmurando. Si era sincero, no estaba seguro que fuera capaz de conseguirle una salvación, pero por lo menos haría el mejor de los intentos.

Sacrificio. Esa palabra era aterradora, porque en un principio parecía no doler, hasta que te agarraba por completo, perdías el control y te tragaba, destruyéndote.

España ha sido realmente bueno con ellos, por eso la palabra sacrificio le asustaba aún más. Quería ayudarlo a como diese lugar y al mismo tiempo quería sobrevivir para mantener con vida a Italia. Seguir con vida, ver a Japón, estar al lado de Alemania, tener a su hermano acompañándolo.

El vehículo se detuvo. Feliciano le dio unos billetes y con su pequeña maleta bajó a la avenida.

Compuso la mejor de sus sonrisas. España no debía verlo triste, tampoco debía decirle lo de su hermano.

Cuánto le acongojó ver a Antonio levantándose de la cama, esperanzado con encontrarse dos figuras cuando en la realidad había sólo con una.

― ¡Hola Antonio!

― ¡Feliciano! Que agradable que vinieras ― Trató de simular su decepción. El italiano lo comprendía, comprendía la soledad con la que se estaba llenando y que sólo podía espantar una persona. Por eso, se prometió reconfortarlo lo mejor posible.

Después podría llorar todo lo que quisiera en los brazos de Alemania.

― Si, tuve que ahorrar un poco para venir, pero pude. Las vacas flacas no son muy graciosas ¿Cierto? ― Dio una pequeña sonrisa, resaltando su nariz roja y moquillenta. España le extendió una caja de pañuelos desechables.

― Realmente es una molestia ¡No he podido hacer ni mi paella!… ¿Y Romano?

Ninguna palabra.

Feliciano no pudo ocultar su tristeza, a pesar de querer dar la mejor de sus sonrisas.

― Ha tenido problemas para venir, pero me pidió que te dijera que te cuidaras mucho.

― No ha sido capaz ni de decírmelo por teléfono… ― Y la máscara se rompió cuando volvió a toser. Feliciano se acercó con rapidez.

― ¡España! ¿Te traigo agua o algo? ― Ya lamentaba que sacaran el tema, parecía enfermarlo todavía más.

Unas manchitas cubrieron el blanco plumón.

― N-no, gracias pequeño ― Y le dio la mejor de las sonrisas, aunque nada iba a conseguir que Feliciano se calmara cuando vio la sangre en la cama.

― ¡Madre mía, Antonio!

¿Cómo rayos ayudas a alguien que se está muriendo?

-x-

El auto recorría las calles plagadas de miseria. Las mujeres lavaban la ropa afuera de las casas y los niños sucios, jugaban a la pelota o peleaban en la tierra, llenándose de mugre. Italia del Sur sostiene el volante, concentrado en un punto del mapa, allá, al fondo, entre las montañas cubiertas por el atardecer.

Miseria y más miseria.

― La puta que te parió Antonio, me vas a deber una…― Murmuró entre dientes.

Bienvenido a casa Lovino Vargas.

Ya podía ver unas siluetas.

Se detuvo en una vieja casona donde salían a recibirle dos sirvientes, los únicos en la casa y quienes vivían ahí mientras esperaban a su nación.

― Buenas tardes, señor Italia ― Se acercó el hombre en cuanto el país bajó del auto.

― Lovino, sólo dime Lovino. Me molestan tantas formalidades ― Gruñó. El humano asintió.

― Buenas tardes, Lovino ¿Necesita que le calentemos agua para bañarse?

― ¿Le hago la cena? ― Agregó la mujer. El muchacho suspiró.

― La situación no está como para darme tantas duchas. Solo hagan una pequeña cena y comemos todos ― Abrió el maletero, sacando unos pocos bolsos. El otro hombre se acercó para llevarle las cosas.

La mujer, ni tonta ni perezosa, se dio media vuelta a la cocina.

― Cuáles son sus nombres ― Preguntó. El humano, que debía bordear los cincuenta años le sonrió.

― Ella es Giovanna, mi esposa, y yo soy Marco.

― Muy bien, tendrán que responderme unas cuantas dudas del lugar.

― ¿Qué necesita? ― Entraban al salón, antiguo e iluminado con una ampolleta sucia y titilante. Italia del Sur se la quedó mirando fijamente, más por el hecho de tener su vista fija en algo que por juzgar.

― Información de personas.

-x-

Le manda a buzón de voz. Una y otra vez.

― Estoy comenzando a creer que me ha bloqueado el número ― Musitó Italia del Norte, sombrío. Alemania se acerca, aguardando las otras palabras. Unas pocas lagrimitas se aparecen en el rostro más moreno y delicado ― Alemania ¿Por qué mi hermano me evita? ¡Desde que se fue a Nápoles no he sabido nada de él! ¡Es como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra!

― Sabes lo que está intentando hacer ― Feliciano le vino con toda la historia el primer día. Si bien no consideraba que era un plan muy prudente, sabía la relación tan cercana entre Roma y Madrid.

Se ponía en el lugar de Lovino, por muy difícil y raro que fuera, y también hubiera hecho algo parecido.

― ¡Eso es lo que me asusta, Ludwig! ¡Lo que haga en el sur de Italia tendrá consecuencias sólo en él! ¡No quiero más tragedias! ― Sollozó, del único modo que le permite la angustia y la desesperación.

Los ojos azules del alemán se fijaron suavemente en el más bajo, sus manos rosadas y grandes se apoyaron en los hombros y los labios tocaron suavemente la frente morena que se veía más pálida por la enfermedad. Fue un toque suave y corto, una muestra de afecto que a Ludwig le costaba hacer pero sabía que Feliciano necesitaba.

― Es tu hermano, sabrá qué hacer, tienes que confiar en él.

Feliciano se aferró al país rubio como si se le fuera la vida.

Por eso mismo. Por eso mismo se preocupaba, porque sabía lo que Lovino tenía en mente y cuáles serían las consecuencias.

-x-

La vida llena de rechazos y miedos de Italia del Sur lo habían transformado una persona particularmente difícil, él lo tenía en cuenta, sabiéndose rezagado desde que tenía uso de la razón. Gracias a todas las tristezas de su corazón, forjó un carácter fuerte y complicado, pero por sobre todo, terco.

La terquedad, sin embargo, podía ser usada para fines molestos como tirarle granadas a Alemania, como también hacerlo por buenas intenciones, aunque implicara pelear con sus hijos humanos…

― Aumenta las importaciones de España ― El humano se puso de pie, blanco como un papel.

… Para salvar a Antonio.

― ¿D-Disculpe?

― ¿La grasa se te metió en el cerebro? Eso mismo, aumenta las importaciones de ganado y agricultura española… Qué se yo, compra plomo, hazte una estatua con toda esa mierda, me da igual ― El país estaba en medio del pequeño cuarto, mirando fijamente el piso ¿Su gente se moría de hambre y este imbécil comprando alfombras caras?

― ¡Pero qué dice señor Italia! ¡Apenas y podemos mantenernos nosotros, si gastamos…!

― ¡Ya sé lo que podría suceder, estás hablando con tu país, gordo idiota! ― Interrumpió hecho una fiera, aunque siempre estaba hecho una. Dio un golpe a la mesa, acercándose a un más al otro hombre ― ¡Estoy plenamente consciente de todo, así que hazme caso!

― Pero señor… ¿Con qué dinero? Ya estamos sobre endeudados… Ningún banco nos va a querer prestar más ― Era un punto a favor. Un asqueroso punto a favor. Mientras iba de oficina en oficina, hablando con empresas privadas y con el gobierno, todos le habían respondido lo mismo, con esa misma cara de pérfido horror.

Los ojos verde oliva estuvieron idos por unos momentos. Cerró los ojos.

― Es que no le vamos a pedir a un banco… Será a otra nación.

-x-

― ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ― Francia casi escupe todo el vino que tenía en la boca. Italia del Sur estaba de brazos cruzados, irritado.

― ¡Es tu maldito amigo! ¡Dame el dinero!

― ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Alemania? ¡O a Estados Unidos! ― La economía de Francia estaba todavía estable, pero era un equilibrio tan delicado que una pluma lo podría cambiar. Lovino traga saliva, doliéndole la garganta cuando el líquido pasa por la boca.

Cada vez se está sintiendo un poco peor. A miles de kilómetros, sin embargo, alguien ha vuelto a tener apetito, haciendo que la humana Eloísa sonría.

― Porque Alemania le saldrá con el chisme a mi hermano y ahí está todo jodido. Estados Unidos me cobrará intereses hasta por los puntos y las comas ¡Eres uno de sus mejores amigos, Francia! ¡Qué te cuesta darme el dinero! ¡Dinero tuyo, no de tu banco!

― Lovino, mi pequeño Lovino… No es que no quiera ayudar a Toño, es más, ya he dado una infinidad de créditos. Es complicado para mi gente, la recesión está acariciándome la espalda y… ― El menor se acercó hasta que estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia.

― Estoy con el agua al cuello y me estoy arriesgando más que tú ― Nunca había visto tanta bravura en los ojos de aquella nación, peor si estaba frente a él, la República Francesa, uno de los países que terror le causaba.

¿Lovino gruñéndole a centímetros de su rostro sin temblar?

Ahora parecía que estaba frente a un lobo.

 _¿Quién es el cobarde ahora?_

― ¿Qué va a decir _Antoine_ cuando vea que nos has metido en problemas? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando sepa que te estás prácticamente tirando al mar atado a una bola de plomo? ― Y esa fue la respuesta que más alivio le pudo generar al país menor.

― Ese es el truco, Francia. No le vamos a decir.

Cuando Italia del Sur desapareció por la puerta, Francia se sentó en un sillón, todavía sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

Dio un bufido, análogo de sonrisa. Quién iba a creer que el pequeño secuaz de España iba a meterse en serios problemas para salvarle el trasero.

― Ah, el amor… Soy tan débil a esas cosas.

-x-

Ha pasado una semana desde que habló con el bastardo de Francia.

Ya las repercusiones en su cuerpo se han hecho notar. La fiebre ha sido más intensa y los calofríos más frecuentes. La cabeza le duele horrores y no se siente capaz de levantarse.

En el puerto, están recibiendo el primer contenedor con exportaciones españolas. La primera de muchas. Desde el balcón de la casona, puede ver a los barcos llegar y sabe que se está sobrendeudando.

Éste es solo uno de los planes en apoyo a la economía de ese idiota.

Se le venía unos días muy feos.

Giovanna apareció por la puerta con una bandeja.

― Melisa, limón y miel para la garganta ¡Acuéstese o se sentirá peor! ― Y la nación no tiene ánimos de explicarle que esto no se mejora con infusiones de hierbas, así que sencillamente se sentó en la cama y aceptó sin mucha amabilidad la taza caliente.

― Dime que no le colocaste alcohol.

― ¡Así solo se lo toma Marco! Usted tiene que tomar cosas que le hagan por completo bien ― Y le sonrió, remarcando sus mejillas rechonchas de mujer de pueblo. Lovino asintió.

El líquido recorriendo la garganta parecía que lo raspaba como lija, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas siguió bebiendo.

― ¿Sabe bien?

― Sí, incluso si es veneno sabe bien.

― ¡Veneno va a ser! ¡Lo quiero vivo, no muerto! ― Puso sus brazos en jarra, ofendida. Romano dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

― Necesito que llames para confirmar la reunión con la empresa que te dije ― Él no iba a dejar que se escuchara su voz de travesti por teléfono, no señores, que tenía un poco de dignidad.

― Sí, los llamo y le aviso. A todo esto… ― La humana pareció dudar en seguir o no, pero la alzada de ceja del país le indicó que siguiera ― Su hermano ha llamado a la casa.

― Le dijiste lo que te ordené ¿Cierto?

― Sí, no quiero más regaños, usted es muy gruñón ― Los sureños eran particularmente de boca grosera, por eso a la nación no le molestó que la humana lo tratase así.

― Y mejor que sigas obedeciendo, no me metas en más problemas de los que tengo ― Zanjó, dando otro sorbo. La nariz le moqueaba y la cabeza le pulsaba de un modo tal, que invitaba a cubrirse con las sábanas y llorar.

― Su hermano parece realmente preocupado por usted, ha llamado todos los días con una voz terrible ― Los ojos marrones, viejos y curiosos, recorrieron su rostro cada vez más pálido y ojeroso, tanteando el terreno. El país suspiró.

― Giovanna, Feliciano es un metiche y un inútil. Si le dijera lo que me está pasando, vendría corriendo hasta acá y mi plan se iría a la mierda ¿Entiendes?

― ¿Qué plan?

― El que me ha traído por aquí ― Dijo, no queriendo profundizar.

― Eso mismo le pregunto, hace años que no aparecía por Nápoles, desde que yo era una niña ― Se acercó, quitándole la taza que comenzaba a quemarle la piel ― Marco no me quiere decir sus conversaciones con usted y sólo sé que ha llamado a una infinidad de gente.

― Las naciones tenemos que trabajar, no me dedico a tomar sol todo el día ¿Sabes? ― Alzó una ceja, dando una imagen de padre reprobador. Lo curioso de la escena era que la humana parecía muchísimos años más vieja que ese individuo centenario ― Y si he venido otras veces a Nápoles, sólo que no me he pasado por tiempo suficiente como para venir a este lugar… A todo esto ¿Por qué debo explicarte lo que deje o no de hacer, bruja?

― ¡Qué carácter, Dios me libre! ― Reclamó, poniendo los brazos en jarra ― ¡Yo preocupándome por usted y así me responde!

Lovino suspiró, el tener una conversación con alguien por más de cinco minutos le recordaba a Antonio, él único capaz de soportarlo por más tiempo que eso, y aumentaba su cefalea.

― Vine aquí porque debo salvarle el trasero a un imbécil.

― ¿Tan importante es que sigue con esto a pesar de que lo está enfermando? ― Italia del Sur hizo el ademán de una sonrisa amarga.

Mucho.

No podía imaginar la vida sin España, a tal punto que prefería sacrificarse a sí mismo con tal de que el otro permaneciera con vida. Esas palabras, tristemente, jamás iban a salir de su boca. Italia del Sur era tímido y cerrado, por tanto sufrimiento y rechazo que había vivido en toda su larga existencia, por lo que el amor, el cariño y todos esos sentimientos cálidos y agradables, se les hacía difícil de digerir y más todavía, decirlos. Podía hacer cosas buenas y ocultarlas con gestos bruscos y ofensivos, pero jamás demostrar sus buenas intenciones de un modo puro.

― No seas tan preguntona.

― ¡Que afortunada esa persona! En estos tiempos, es difícil que alguien dé algo por otro sin pedir algo a cambio ― Y en realidad, los países hacían lo mismo. Todos veían por uno mismo y nada más, si se ayudaba a alguien era por conveniencia o beneficio. Salvo el bastardo de España. España daba todo lo que podía con una sonrisa, siendo decepcionado y traicionado un montón de veces, pero seguía intentándolo. Quizás por eso Romano tenía esos sentimientos que lo estaban haciendo que se dirigiera a un destino masoquista.

La representación de esas tierras buscó con su mirada los barcos que se acercaban. Sus fuerzas se iban más y más.

― ¡Y no preguntes más, vieja metiche! ¡Anda a hacer el aseo que mucha falta hace!

-x-

Esa mañana, España soñó con Romano. Fue un sueño muy bonito, de esos en los que uno cierra los ojos fuertemente para no despertar. Tristemente la luz que se entreveía por las cortinas apuntaba a sus ojos.

Sus ojos verdes chocaron con el techo blanco y viejo.

Saber que la felicidad resultó etérea lo hacía desesperarse y entristecerse hasta un punto tonto.

Romano ¿dónde estás?

Quiere decirle que lo necesita. Que necesita que esté a su lado ahora que las fuerzas le faltan y que teme el destino de la desaparición. Que lo necesita a su lado del mismo en que estuvo él cuando lo pedía.

España se preocupa sobre qué ha hecho para que Romano lo ignore de un modo tan súbito. Quizás ahora que era débil y viejo le parecía inservible. Un abuelo que resultaba una molestia de la que no quería hacerse cargo.

¿Quién quería hacerse cargo de algo insalvable? Necesitaba un milagro. España sin embargo, se sentía con el poder para poder reclamarle, sentirse egoísta por amor, vulnerable y dependiente, pedirle que le dé la mano y que sea capaz de brindarle su calor hasta cuanto tiempo sea posible.

Antonio se cuestiona también en por qué no ha sido capaz de decirle a la cara su rechazo, más todavía cuando parecían haber avanzado en su relación ese último tiempo. Y el esfuerzo de ambos no podía ser en vano.

¿O el amor de Romano hacia él era tan poco como para que diera un paso atrás, media vuelta y a decir adiós sin una palabra?

Se levantó, de modo inconsciente, para dedicarse a mirar por la ventana el huerto de tomates. El lugar que tantas cosas buenas y recuerdos maravillosos le pudo dar.

En esa esquina frondosa que daba con los restos de un abedul muerto hace siglos, jugaban a las escondidas.

Las tardes de verano recogiendo los más jugosos tomates para preparar la comida. Todos los pasillos de tierra trabajada, amable y fértil estaban llenos de su esencia, de sus aromas, de movimientos pasados y de imágenes fantasmas.

Y lo más importante, ahí, ahí en el rincón más escondido de la huerta, donde nadie los podía llegar a ver, se dieron el primer beso.

España se siente particularmente miserable. Él ha dado tanto de sí para mantenerlo contento que le angustiaba saberse sin una devuelta de mano, por muy mínima que fuera.

En verdad le duele todo esto porque lo ama demasiado, quizás demasiado como para soportarlo.

― ¡Está de pie! ― Se dio media vuelta, mirando a la empleada con una bandeja a punto de botarla por la sorpresa ― ¡Y se ve mucho mejor!

Antonio tocó su frente morena, buscando la fiebre.

Tiene razón.

Por otra parte, a cientos de kilómetros, otra nación se retuerce en su cama, tosiendo fuertemente.

Todo duele, como hubiera salido de una paliza.

-x-

Los hombres con uniforme militar lo rodean. Lovino, acostado porque hoy el dolor en sus piernas ha sido insoportable, escucha lo que dicen.

El plan.

― Pero tendríamos menos problemas con amnistía si no los matamos.

―No ― Respondió la nación, acomodándose en la cama. Los sirvientes oteaban desde las afueras del pasillo, aprovechando que eran ignorados por los demás ― Dejarlos con vida no servirá de nada. Los de afuera se pasarán la información y será lo mismo. Hay que arrancar la peste de raíz.

Peste. Él era la peste.

― ¿Pero…?

― ¡Yo me las arreglo con los tarados de amnistía! ¡Hago pasar sus muertes como algo de la cárcel, pelea de pandillas o que se yo! ¡Obedéceme! ― Le gritó al capitán, un hombre de aspecto seco y amedrentador ― ¡Es ahora o nunca!

Y todos en ese lugar saben por qué Italia del Sur está tan empecinado.

― Pues se lo dejamos a usted… Sin embargo…― Y miró el cuerpo sobre la cama, pálido, delgado y con un aspecto tan lamentable como el de un enfermo muy grave. Lovino frunció el ceño.

― Podré hacerlo. Se te olvida que no soy un humano ― Le replicó, comprendiendo el significado implícito de su gesto ―Si me llega una bala, no moriré, si me degüellan, a los minutos las heridas desaparecerán ¿Te explico algo más o ya te quedó claro, idiota?

―… ¿Entonces confirmamos hora y fecha?

― Estuve revisando ciertos informes de los teléfonos pinchados y otras cosas ― Hizo un gesto vago a unos papeles sobre la mesita de noche ― Retrasemos el plan en una hora.

― ¡Pero entonces podríamos matar civiles!

Lovino lo sabía.

― Un pequeño sacrificio que valdrá la pena para millones de personas.

Si no hay manos negras que tiren los hilos de la red, no habrá daño en las cuerdas. O por lo menos, no más del ya causado.

Matar a su propia gente.

¿Alguien se imagina el daño que deja a la carne de la nación?

Jamás se había creído capaz de decir esas palabras. Tan frías. Tan crueles.

Irracionalmente realista.

-x-

Estaba listo. Listo para todo, para mandar todo al diablo.

Subió el auto oscuro, tirando las armas en el asiento. Agradecía que fuera de noche y el tambaleo pasara desapercibido. Se dejó caer en el asiento de cuero dando un pequeño quejido.

Dolor. Dolor. La pierna le punzaba de un modo horroroso, el pecho le oprimía. Era como si le enterraran un cuchillo y un sádico estuviera jugando a pinchar sus nervios.

― Vamos ― Ordenó. El chofer obedeció.

Las calles de Nápoles eran calmadas y oscuras, la misma calma que viene antes de la tempestad.

¿O está en el ojo del huracán?

Feliciano le mandó tres mensajes a su celular. No ha querido responderle ninguno. Si lo hace no podrá pensar con la cabeza fría, y es lo que menos necesita en estos momentos.

Estaba en uno de los autos de los Catturandi, la policía encargada de atrapar la mafia italiana.

Hoy, la misión iba a ser totalmente distinta.

― Antonio si no te salvas con esto… Te hago tragar mis bolas ― Gruñó, poniéndose el pasamontañas.

-x-

Toda esa gente muerta, era una masacre.

Rojo, negro, balas y fuego. Desesperación, gritos de personas inocentes.

Para cortar la maleza a veces tienes que sacar de la tierra las flores que están demasiado cerca.

Cuando terminó la carnicería, Lovino sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, cayendo sobre un charco de sangre indefinida.

Algunos de los Catturandi corrieron en su auxilio.

Se les olvidaba que las heridas y el dolor de una nación era causada por hechos distintos.

Lovino, demasiado débil y adolorido, no podía volver a explicarles eso.

-x-

Antonio se siente mejor. Ha sido capaz de ir a la huerta de tomates, deambular entre la tierra trabajada y admirar el rojo brillante como su corazón.

Se siente un poco menos solo, tratando de consolarse con conseguir una pizca de felicidad. El rencor le mata, porque siente una pena espantosa de saberse viviendo algo no correspondido, y más triste, que a la otra persona no le importas.

Porque eso comprendió en este periodo de enfermedad. A Lovino no le importaba que sucedía o dejase de suceder con él.

Sus labios no se molestan en torcerse, no necesita sonreír. No está ni Feliciano, ni sus amigos, ni sus sirvientes. Está solo, completamente solo.

Ya ha comenzado a atardecer.

La garganta sigue reseca y moquea, pero es capaz de seguir caminando por entre los tallos de la fruta escarlata. Sigue avanzando, en un afán inconsciente por desear perderse hasta llegar al infinito.

Su rostro moreno se vuelve dorado por las caricias moribundas del sol, cierra sus ojos, queriendo concentrarse en aspirar la brisa tibia y el aroma ácido y dulzón. Sus pies descalzos pisaban la tierra, blanda y fértil.

El aire mueve su camisa, haciendo jugarretas contra el cuerpo fornido de chico de campo.

Un ruido lo despertó de su trance.

Había una figura al final del huerto, el sol lo dejaba a contraluz, por lo que no era capaz de saber de quién se trataba.

― ¿Sí? ¿Hola? ― Comienza a avanzar, extrañado del silencio. Por un momento, se preguntó si acaso la fiebre le había vuelto y de nuevo había tenido alucinaciones.

Fue un impacto igual a que le dieran un puñetazo en el rostro.

Los ojos oliva están fijos en él, y la conexión ha sido como un corriente eléctrica pasando por su cuerpo.

― ¿Ro-Romano? ― La otra nación se acercó lentamente. España no sabía si estar feliz de verlo o sentirse destrozado que ahora que estaba mejor era digno de ser visitado.

Era dolor y felicidad ¿Cómo podría definirlo?

Y notó el rostro lleno de moretones y el cojear de su antiguo secuaz. Lovino parecía haber sido metido a una cueva donde le torturaron por días.

― ¿Qué sucedió? Oh Dios ― Y todo el dolor y tristeza se esfumaron, dejando paso a la preocupación. Y comenzó a sospechar que la ausencia de visita no había sido porque no le importara, sino porque estaba sufriendo también. Y se sintió la peor basura que pisaba la tierra por haber pensado así.

Sus manos cogieron el rostro que parecía haber adelgazado, los huesos eran más notorios y las ojeras negras, España miraba todos los detalles que afeaban la bonita cara de Romano, preguntándose a quien debería descuartizar.

Este último parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer, como si el llegar hasta aquí hubiera sido un viaje muy, muy penoso.

― No te… No te vuelvas a enfermar más, bastardo. Me debes una inmensa ― Y ocurrió algo que le parecía tan sorprendente y maravilloso como flores en el desierto, una pequeña sonrisa ladina― Exijo un gran plato de paella ¡Con muchos tomates!

España siente que una cascada de piedras cae sobre él cuando las piezas se organizaron y pudo comprender aunque sea de un modo superfluo que ha sucedido.

― ¡Por amor a Dios, Lovi! ¡Qué has hecho! ― Y lo abraza, queriendo llorar del terror ― ¡Te haré todas las paellas del mundo! ¡Todo! ¡Joder, me quiero morir!

Los besos comienzan a cubrir su rostro, pero no es capaz de sentir el tacto. Qué triste.

Italia del Sur quiere regañarle que si se mata todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano y que él mismo lo resucitaría para aporrearle. Quiere. Pero ahora solo puede dejarse atrapar por la calidez de los brazos de Antonio, cerrar los ojos y desvanecerse.

-x-

 **Notas** : Es bonito el juego de la palabra "desvanecerse" porque puede generar dos imágenes:

La primera es de desvanecerse y desaparecer como tal, extinguirse de la faz de la Tierra, demasiado débil y ya habiendo cumplido su más grande propósito y sacrificio, haciendo honor al título: Inmolarse en el sentido absoluto.

La segunda, y en realidad la que yo quería representar, era sencillamente que Lovino, aliviado y después de tanto esfuerzo, solo es capaz de desmayarse en los brazos cálidos de Antonio. El proceso de entrega y sufrimiento ya ha terminado, ya puede decirle adiós al dolor y dejarse caer.

Ambas imágenes me resultan bastante bonitas y algo dolorosas, pero bueno, esta vez le permitiré a la lectora elegir con qué final se quedan.

Italia del Sur es un incomprendido, Himaruya tampoco hace mucho para mostrar el amplio espectro de la personalidad de Lovino, salvo en unas pocas tiras. Y muchas escritoras lo hacen un dolor de culo odioso, exacerbando el "tsunderismo" y la debilidad que acostumbran acoplar a los "uke. Y heterosexualizar a una relación homosexual... Lovino es un hombre, es un país, ha vivido guerras y sufrimiento ¿Por qué rayos lo dejan como una muñeca inútil y llorona?

Lo mismo con Inglaterra, otro de mis países favoritos. Mide dos centímetros menos que Estados Unidos y lo hacen como si le llegara al pecho ¿Qué clase de escala métrica usan?

En esta historia, y con la ayuda de los comentarios de Himaruya, quise mostrarles cuánta fuerza puede tener Lovino.

 **A 3 Pasos de Ahorcarte está listo y pasando por correción, no sé cuándo se publicará pero les aviso.**


End file.
